Naruni Enterprises
The Naruni Enterprises (aka, NE) is a trans-dimensional corporation in Palladium's Rifts Megaverse known for being major arms dealers in the Megaverse. Organization The corporation is run by a Board of Directors, which can have up to a dozen members. Competition among them is vicious and even lethal, with their maneuvering and backstabbing. Approximately 2/3 of the shares are owned by the Naruni and the Uteni races. The corporation has a work force of 200 million employees, 1.3 billion "temps" in the "Three Galaxies" cluster alone, and that doesn't include any indentured servants or slaves. Based on that it's likely the corporation has billions or trillions of employees across the Megaverse. Naruni (Race) The Naruni are a mysterious supernatural race, which posses superhuman strength, psionics, a lifespan averaging a 1000 years, and a powerful body which can take as much damage as a late 21st century tank. No one knows where they came from or what is it that they truly want. The Uteni are a humanoid race of excellent businessmen who are the frontmen for the Naruni, basically the face of the company and which most people think are the actual Naruni. Reason for the deception is that the Naruni are a hideous race. One whose physical presence not only revolts many, but their psychic aura also disturbs those with psionic abilities. They are a heavy-set bipedal species with a hippo-like build and skin, and a couple of long fanged tentacles running down from where the nose would be. Normally they travel in a cloak to cover their hideousness. Business Naruni Enterprises is a vast, wealthy, and powerful trans-dimensional corporation. No one knows how much wealth they truly have, in how many worlds or galaxies (or dimensions) the Naruni do business in, or how long they have been around. They will are involved in practically any type of business that exists, if it's legal somewhere then NE may have its fingers in that business. In the "Three Galaxies" cluster it's technology, military power, and economic wealth rivals that of the two major powers, the intergalactic regimes of the Trans-Galactic Empire and the Consortium of Civilized Worlds. It sells everything from civilian goods to weapons, from small firearms to interstellar warships. Their equipment, is top of the line and therefore expensive but they provide generous loans and repayment plans. It's when you can't pay because you just fought in an exhausting war that left you broke, that the problems arise. They depend repayment and don't care about your situation. If you can't pay, assets on your world will be seized, part or all of the population will be sold into slavery, and sometimes even whole worlds are seized as collateral. Naruni Enterprise also has a special division, the "Social Studies Branch" which secretly orchestrates wars by financing mercenaries and operatives who either create the conditions which lead to conflict or rekindle a war, all in the name of drumming up more business. Repo-Fleet Naruni Enteprises has its own military, but they call it the Repo-Fleet. In other words debt collectors with military firepower. It's the Repo-Fleet that gets sent to seize your land, people, or world if you fail to make your payments. The Repo-Fleet is one of the mightiest armed forces in the Megaverse with technology and weapons far superior to what the Naruni sells to its clients. In the "Three Galaxies" cluster, Naruni Enterprises has a fleet of 5,000 warships (which also do double-duty as cargo freighters). The most powerful class of warship in the Repo-Fleet are the Command Carriers. Which can survive a 24 Megaton nuke. The vessel's plasma beam cannons are capable of inflicting in a single volley damage equal to that of 12 Megatons. Technology Naruni Enterprises has access to advanced technology comparable to or superior that of its rivals in the Three Galaxies. It's repo-fleet (military) possesses the following technologies; * Interstellar Warships * Mecha * Power Armor * Robots * Cyborgs * Energy Weapons (Lasers, Plasma Projectors, Ion Blasters, & Particle Beams) * Rail Guns * Vibro-Blades Category:Faction Category:Corporations